


[Podfic] Like a Comet Streaming On

by RsCreighton



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Early in Canon, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Tony escapes Afghanistan with a functioning Iron Man suit and a perfectly normal heart. He even manages to bring Ho Yinsen home safely at his side. But he may as well have lost everything... because his wolfbrother is dead. Six months later, the Avengers find Captain America, frozen in ice, miraculously alive. Everything and everyone Steve has ever known is gone -- except his wolfsister, the recipient of the lupine version of the super-soldier serum, who was frozen in his arms. Tony has everything but his wolf. Steve has only his wolf. This is how their lives fit together.





	[Podfic] Like a Comet Streaming On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like a Comet Streaming On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344072) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS (Direct from [Sineala's Author Note](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3344072)):
> 
> This story contains the death of a wolf in the first scene, as the summary suggests. It is also briefly mentioned that villainous organizations are experimenting on and killing wolves.
> 
> Those of you unfamiliar with the psychic wolves setting should be aware that this is one of those set-ups (like Pern) where the wolves dubcon their humans into sleeping with each other when the wolves go into heat; Steve participates in a wolf heat off-page with people who are not Tony. So, yes, this is an AU in a setting with essentially socially normalized non-con, containing background non-con. (We see Steve in the scenes immediately before and after the wolf heat; there is some physical injury sustained.) All the Steve/Tony is consensual. Feel free to contact me if you would like more information about the content of this story.

## LIke a Comet Streaming On

  


**Author:** Sineala  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Steve/Tony  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Tony escapes Afghanistan with a functioning Iron Man suit and a perfectly normal heart. He even manages to bring Ho Yinsen home safely at his side. But he may as well have lost everything... because his wolfbrother is dead. Six months later, the Avengers find Captain America, frozen in ice, miraculously alive. Everything and everyone Steve has ever known is gone -- except his wolfsister, the recipient of the lupine version of the super-soldier serum, who was frozen in his arms. Tony has everything but his wolf. Steve has only his wolf. This is how their lives fit together.  


## Streaming Audio

### Part One

#### 1:17:24

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Like%20A%20Comet/01.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Two

#### 1:10:31

####    
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Like%20A%20Comet/02.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Three

#### 1:19:32

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Like%20A%20Comet/03.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3344072) | **Word Count** 32,491  
[MP3 (1 File)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Like%20A%20Comet/%5bMCU%5d%20Like%20a%20Comet%20Streaming%20On.mp3) | **Size:** 208 MB | **Duration:** 3:47:28  
[MP3 (3 Zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Like%20A%20Comet/%5bMCU%5d%20Like%20a%20Comet%20Streaming%20On.zip) | **Size:** 208MB | **Duration:** 3:47:28  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/Stony%20Auction/Like%20A%20Comet/%5bMCU%5d%20Like%20a%20Comet%20Streaming%20On.m4b) | **Size:** 108 MB | **Duration:** 3:47:28  

  
---  
  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Jkady for the Stony Trump Hate Fanauction! <3 :D


End file.
